The Love of My Life
by Masrrkan
Summary: In which Magi takes place in a modern society and Masrur and Sharrkan are and have been in a relationship for a while, but no one exactly knows about it and Sharrkan is scared to have sex. Long Fic.
1. Lovely Domestic Life

It's early in the morning and Sharrkan is scared awake by his phone alarm. He jumps and falls off the bed before finally managing to shut it off. A groan comes from Masrur when he rolls over and looks at the now standing Sharrkan.

"You need a new alarm tone." The red-head grumbles as he sits up.

"Hey, it wakes us up so it's fine." Sharrkan slips on a white button-up shirt. "And you need to stop hogging the blankets. It makes me cold and I don't like being cold, Masrur." He drops his baggy pajama pants and puts on a pair of black jeans and socks.

"Then don't sleep on the other side of the bed where I can't reach you." Masrur puts on a brown sweater. "If you actually slept close to me I wouldn't have to hog the blankets." He puts on a pair of blue jeans.

"Whenever I want to sleep close to you I get pushed away though!" the white-haired boy says. "You kick me off the bed when you're sleeping so I don't get close to you."

"Then just lay close to me before I fall asleep." Masrur walks out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom with Sharrkan following him. "If I'm holding you then I won't kick you off the bed."

"You're weird." Sharrkan sighs. "But fine, I guess that works too."

Masrur flicks on the bathroom light and both boys brush their teeth and hair and do the normal every day routine of getting ready for school.  
Moments later, Morgianna stumbles out of her bedroom still dressed in her pink tank top and red shorts that she sleeps in. Her hair is messy and she shuffles to the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink out of the fridge.

Sharrkan walks out with her, sitting down by the coffee table in the small living room of their apartment. Masrur sits down next to Sharrkan, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to him. Morgianna puts three bowls of mixed fruit on the coffee table and later comes back with three empty cups and a medium size jug of milk. Sharrkan and Masrur say thank you and Morgianna turns on the T.V.

"You should go get changed, Morgianna." Masrur tosses a grape at her.

"Ah, oh yeah I forgot to do that." She stands up and goes to her room and comes out minutes later in a long-sleeved pink shirt and a gray skirt before skipping to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She sits back down at the coffee table when she finishes, and watches the news with the older boys.

The news is boring, nothing new and the weather is supposed to be kind of chilly. The best part about living in an apartment is you don't have to rake leaves during the fall, so all you have to do is just sit back and stay warm.

Not too much later, the three students leave their apartment and walk to school. Morgianna stops along the way to catch up with a friend on the way to school, leaving Sharrkan and Masrur alone to walk the rest of the way.

They get to their high school and walk in to their homeroom on the third floor. There, Jafar is standing by Sinbad at his desk in the front of the classroom; they wave and greet each other good morning before setting their book bags at their desks and walking back to where Jafar and Sinbad are.

"You guys got here just in time! Did you do the history homework?" Sinbad quietly asks. "I forgot to do it and Jafar started yelling at me." He laughs.

Sharrkan nods, "I had to help Masrur with it. I'm not letting you copy my work anymore though." He says flatly with arms crossed.

Sinbad makes a depressed face, "But I'll get another detention if I don't have it finished…" he plops into his seat and makes a loud groaning sound.

"That's why you do your homework, Sin!" Jafar yells, "It's a wonder how you even made it in this school, what with its high grade demands and the amount of work given. This is the most prestigious school in the area, so you could at least ask me to study with you." The shorter boy finishes.

Sinbad whines loudly at Jafar, who yells and complains right back to Sinbad. While this is going on, Masrur pulls Sharrkan out of the class room to walk around the near empty hallways of the school.  
The red head grabs his boyfriend's hand and moves to a dark and empty corner and Sharrkan gives him a tight hug.

"They argue like a married couple." Sharrkan chuckles out.

"Yeah." Masrur mumbles, hugging his shorter boyfriend back. "Hey, next month is December. What do want to do for Christmas?" he asks quietly.

"Huh? Usually it's me asking that stuff, and Christmas is still so far away! Don't worry about it so soon." Sharrkan leans up and gives him a kiss.

Masrur lightly kisses him back and holds him in a close hug; students started arriving shortly after so the senior high school students had to hurry back to their homeroom before anyone saw them together.

The bell rings, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Dragul, also known as Drakon, takes attendance and everyone is present. Yamuraiha turns around in her seat at the front of the class to talk to Sharrkan who sits directly behind her. They talk for a while before their first class starts, everyone sanding up and moving around to different rooms and working hard on the difficult work presented to them.

Sinbad, as usual, got scolded by his and Sharrkan's history teacher.  
Pisti goofed off in math with Masrur, the two hardly pay attention.

Next block, Spartos and Sharrkan worked diligently on their science lab, occasionally trading snarky comments with Yamuraiha at the lab table next to them.  
Masrur had to keep Sinbad awake in their English class, the teacher complained and griped about the whole thing and soon Sinbad had an extra hour added on to the detention he got the class prior.

During their lunch block, Jafar scolded Sinbad for getting detention again. Masrur and Sharrkan whispered back and forth to each other while Pisti stole food off of Spartos' tray. Yamuraiha walked over and started to chat up Sharrkan, who got up from the table and walked around with her much to the silent dismay of Masrur.

Classes resumed, Sharrkan and Masrur worked together in their health class. They had to make a poster board about any health related subject of their choosing.  
They finished it by the end of class, getting praise from their teacher and allowing them to have free time to spend at the end of class.

They borrow a hall pass and walk around the hallways and into the empty boy's bathroom. Masrur gently pushes Sharrkan into one of the stalls and kisses him lightly while locking the stall door.

"We're in school you know." Sharrkan whispers.

Masrur nods slowly, giving him another light kiss. "I'm feeling clingy today." He whispers back.

"You're clingy every day," the tan boy says with a smile. "So why is today so special?"

"Special? You mean leaving class and kissing you in the bathroom?" the red head taps on the stall wall behind Sharrkan lightly, "I don't know."

Sharrkan chuckles softly and gives Masrur another kiss before unlocking the door and walking out and the two boys head back to class.  
Upon sitting back at their seats no one paid any attention. Some students already finished their work and are texting from under their desk, whereas others are still working at a fast pace to finish before class ends.

Masrur kicks the side of Sharrkan's foot, he lightly kicks back and the two play this game back and forth until the bell rings for next block.

The last class Sharrkan has every day is math, and Yamuraiha is assigned to sit right next to him. She helps him with difficult problems and he keeps up a good conversation. Yamuraiha has a habit of distracting him. Sharrkan always gets too absorbed in conversations and often talks about their past relationship when no one else is playing attention.

Yamuraiha giggles at old jokes they used to share, tapping her pencil on the table and looking at her ex-boyfriend with eyes screaming "I miss you" as loud as possible, but Sharrkan doesn't ever notice.

Masrur is in Science with Jafar, the two opting to work with each other on the small lab Sharrkan and Spartos told them about during lunch. The two boys work silently and finish the lab by the end of class with little to no talking.

Sharrkan and Masrur meet up outside the school doors, Yamuraiha following close behind.

"I'm going somewhere with Yamuraiha, I'll be back later!" he waves and quickly walks ahead with his blue-haired friend.

Masrur lets out a long sigh and begins walking. Not too much later, Morgianna comes bounding up next him with a smile on her face that quickly fades when she looks around.

"Where's Sharrkan?" she asks.

Masrur shrugs his shoulders, "He and Yamu went somewhere. He'll be home later." He answers in a somewhat irritated tone.

"He does this a lot, Masrur." Morgianna pouts. "You should tell him next time you have plans to do things with him instead of just making it a surprise."

Masrur nods knowingly, not saying anything else on the topic. He and his younger sister walk back to their apartment building quietly.  
When they walk in, they kick off their shoes and drop their bags on the floor by the television. Morgianna plops down on the couch and turns the T.V. on to the news.

Masrur walks to the kitchen and pulls some things out of the fridge, pulls a pan out and a few other things before turning around to get Morgianna's attention.

"Do you want breakfast for dinner?" he asks simply. "We have enough to make pancakes and sausage."

Morgianna's face lights up and she nods happily. "We haven't done that in a while! But, what about you taking Sharrkan out to eat?" her smile fades away again, she's always concerned when plans don't go how they should.

The red-headed older brother sighs and rubs his neck, "He said he'd be back later, which is usually after we eat. Might as well make food for us while he's out, and knowing Yamu she'll drag him to go eat with her." Masrur turns back around and pours the pancake mix into a bowl.

Morgianna hums unhappily, "We should watch a movie to pass the time then. After you finish making food, I mean." Morgianna jumps over to look through their small movie collection.

"Mm. Pick whatever one you want." He says while stirring the mix until it's ready to be poured onto the pan.

Morgianna pops a movie into the DVD player and waits for the menu to load, and Masrur is flipping the pancakes and making sure the sausage doesn't burn. He put some extra on for when Sharrkan gets back just in case he doesn't get food with Yamuraiha.

Soon enough, the food is done. Masrur gives Morgianna a plate and she walks back to the living room coffee table with a bottle of maple syrup and sets both her plate and the bottle down.  
Masrur follows with two bottles of flavored water.

Morgianna presses the play button for the movie 'Mean Girls' and Masrur lets out a small sigh but cutting it short because he _did_ say Morgianna could pick any movie she wanted.

The movie starts, Morgianna pours syrup all over her plate and Masrur does the same. They eat while watching the movie and Morgianna laughs at the jokes Masrur doesn't really find funny.

Later, after they finish the movie and finish eating, Morgianna goes to bed. Masrur stays up a bit longer to wash the dishes, and to wait for Sharrkan. Masrur sprawls out on the couch and stares at the ceiling for a while.

After what feels like hours of lying down, Masrur gets up and decides to just go to bed. He goes into his and Sharrkan's room and closes the door softly behind him. He undresses and gets into bed, hoping to wake up with Sharrkan next to him instead of walking to the kitchen the next morning just to see his boyfriend asleep on the couch.

Moments later, Masrur ends up drifting to sleep.

Some unknown time later, the red head rolls over in bed and hears a low grumble next to him. Masrur opens his golden, sleepy eyes to see Sharrkan's sleeping face next to him. He extends an arm out to Sharrkan's torso and pulls him close to cuddle.

Sharrkan sleepily mumbles something and nuzzles his face into his taller boyfriend's chest. Masrur lifts his head up and picks his phone up to check the time, it's 4:17 AM, and they have school in the morning.

He lays back down when Sharrkan pulls at the blankets that were moved when Masrur sat up. The white haired man pulls the blankets up over their heads and leans over to kiss Masrur's nose. He huffs loudly before giving Sharrkan a soft kiss on his lips.

Sharrkan giggles and hugs Masrur close and sighs happily.  
"Thank you for not kicking me off the bed this time."

Masrur chuckles back and rolls on top of Sharrkan while hugging him.  
"What time did you get back?" he kisses his forehead.

"Uh, I think at around 12. I'm sorry I came back late, I lost track of time…" he gives an apologetic smile that Masrur can't see under the dark of the blanket.

They roll back onto their sides, still hugging and lightly kissing. Masrur mumbles an 'it's alright' before moving the blanket off his and Sharrkan's head and wrapping themselves up close and warm. Sharrkan smiles happily and warmly, and snuggles Masrur.

Not too much later, both boys fall back asleep and wake up to Sharrkan's obnoxious phone alarm that quickly gets shut off. They lie in bed for a while longer, not wanting to move away from the warm closeness of each other.

Morgianna knocks on their door about five minutes later, opening it and walking in slowly.

"Hey, it's time to get up Masrur." She says quietly.

Masrur turns around to look at her sleepily. Sharrkan whines softly, and Masrur yawns before hugging the tan boy closer.

"Mn, Morgianna can you tell the attendance office lady that I'm sick please?" he grumbles out. "I don't wanna go today."

Sharrkan lets out a soft chuckle and Morgianna nods and says 'sure' before walking out of the room to get herself ready for school.  
Tan arms wrap around Masrur's neck and pull him down into a light kiss before yawning loudly.

Not too much later, Morgianna walks back in and pokes Masrur's shoulder.

"I'm going to school now, I'll see you later. Sleep well." Morgianna smiles and Masrur turns to pulls her over to kiss her forehead. She closes their door and half runs to school.

Shallow, quiet breaths come from Sharrkan when Masrur turns back over and sees him already asleep again. Sharrkan is a hard worker, he makes sure he gets his things done and dedicates a lot to his sports, and Masrur does the same for sports at least.

He even looks tired when sleeping, he definitely deserves a day to sleep in and relax. Masrur lets a smile tug at his lips, falling asleep again with his boyfriend's lithe body pressing against his muscular body.

When it starts to get lighter out, Sharrkan is stirred awake and slips out of bed and grabs one of Masrur's shirts to wear. He rustles through the fridge and the pantry and a few other things to make food.

It doesn't take Masrur too much longer to wake up; his eyes jump around to look for Sharrkan, but after seeing the open bedroom door he sighs happily and slides out of bed in all his only-wearing-boxers glory.  
Sharrkan looks at Masrur with a smile, holding two plates and walking to the coffee table to set them down.

"I made a lot." He says, grabbing two cups and pouring orange juice into them. "There's the rest of the sausage, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast…" he trails off.

Masrur hugs him from behind and rests his chin on Sharrkan's shoulder.  
"You didn't have to make breakfast you know. Well, not for me at least. You should be sleeping, you look exhausted."

Sharrkan hums, "Well I made food anyway so I hope you like it." He turns and hands a glass to Masrur, "And I feel fine. I just got back late last night." He walks to the living room and sits down with Masrur following close behind.

"I don't believe you, you look stressed. You work too hard, especially in your sword-club thing." Masrur takes a sip of his orange juice.

"It's called kendo, thank you very much." Masrur smirks and rolls his eyes at Sharrkan, "And trust me, I feel perfectly fine. I don't feel stressed at all, maybe more sleep won't hurt but right now I want to eat."

And that's exactly what they do. Once they finish, Masrur cleans off the plates and utensils and pulls Sharrkan back in their bedroom and hops back in bed with him.

"You're sure you're feeling alright…?" Masrur asks with genuine curiosity.

Sharrkan kisses his nose, "I'm fine." He grins and chuckles when they snuggle close again and sleep the day away.

Again, not too much later, Masrur and Sharrkan wake back up, lying in bed close to each other.

Masrur sighs lightly, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.  
"Sharrkan, last night I made reservations at that one sea food place you like, but since you went out with Yamu I had to cancel it. Sorry, I always want to make it a surprise but whenever I make plans you're busy." Masrur taps his fingers on Sharrkan's waist.

The shorter man bites his lip lightly and gives an apologetic look, "Sorry, yeah I know you always want to make it a big romantic surprise, but couldn't those occasions wait until it's either of our birthdays or even our anniversary?" he sighs and rolls onto his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess they could… I just like doing things for you, and I thought it would be fun to go out to that restaurant we went for your birthday last year." Masrur kisses the back of Sharrkan's neck. "I don't mind spending a little extra money for you."

Sharrkan kicks his legs on the bed and hums, "You know if you want to do something, why don't we go see a movie?" he smiles.

Instead of answering, Masrur gets up from their bed and puts on a pair of grey jeans. Sharrkan gets up moments later, fumbling to get his black jeans on. Once he has them on, however, Masrur picks Sharrkan up from behind and spins him around before setting him down onto the bed and giving him a warm kiss that Sharrkan happily reciprocates.

Masrur pulls away and tosses a pale green shirt at Sharrkan before slipping a long-sleeved red shirt and a medium brown hoodie over it.  
Sharrkan sits up, puts on his shirt, and pulls Masrur to the bathroom. They brush their teeth, hair, wash their faces, and again with the everyday routine.

Sharrkan skips back out and back to their room, looking around for a jacket for himself. The weather is getting colder and it won't be much longer until it starts to snow.  
He finds a thin blue one eventually, making his way to the door and walking out with Masrur while holding his hand tight.

The two boys walk down the sidewalk, passing the school and walking farther down until they reach the busier part of town.  
They wait at cross walks, slowly making their way to the plaza where the mall and the theatre are. They walk into the movie theatre and up to the ticket booth, looking at what movie to go see.

Masrur picks a movie, a very sappy and romantic one at that. They're handed their tickets, they buy some popcorn and soda – one large soda to share – and then they head into the movie.

There are not many people in the theatre when they walk in, but all of them are couples. Sharrkan pulls Masrur to the very back row of seats and they sit in the middle to get a perfect view of the screen.  
The lights dim a good five minutes later, Sharrkan turns his phone off in case Yamuraiha or Sinbad messages him asking why he isn't in class. Masrur does the same thing for the same reason.

The movie starts, and the soft talking of the other people in the theatre cease. Sharrkan kicks his shoes off and set them under his seat before pulling his legs up to his chest to watch the movie comfortably. Masrur leans over and kisses his cheek and whispers "you're adorable" in a teasing voice.

His face flushes, Masrur chuckles, and they go back to just watching the movie.

Half way through, Masrur and Sharrkan managed to eat almost all of the popcorn, hardly touching the soda. Sharrkan crosses his legs in his seat, holding the cup in his lap and taking large sips every five minutes. Masrur watches the movie, slightly enjoying the clichéd romance and the almost boring characters.

Sharrkan, however, looks taken in by it all. Masrur runs a hand behind Sharrkan and pulls him to lean on his shoulder. The red head rubs his hand up and down his back and even kisses the top of Sharrkan's white hair covered head.

When the movie ends, Masrur kisses Sharrkan the pulls him up from the seat and waits for him to put his shoes back on. They walk out in the middle of the medium sized crowd, throwing away the long since empty cup and popcorn bag.

The two walk around the plaza for a while, the air chilling Sharrkan's face slightly. Masrur looks around for anything else, but since students are still in school nothing else seems to be open at this time. The arcade is the only other thing he can think of, but no one is in there – and it's closed until 4.

Sharrkan puffs his cheeks in a silent pout, gripping Masrur's hands and pulling him back to the cross walk across the movie theatre.

"Everything is closed so there isn't anything to do." Sharrkan explains after seeing Masrur giving him a confused look. "Let's just relax at home, okay?"

Masrur nods, tightening his hold on Sharrkan's hand for a moment and then proceeding to swing their arms while waiting for the light to turn so they can cross.


	2. School Skippers, Sleep, and Showers

The boys arrive back home not much later, kicking off their shoes and jackets before Sharrkan hugs Masrur tightly. Masrur hugs back, kissing the side of Sharrkan's neck. They stand at the doorway for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the apartment and each other.

"How about we take a shower together." Masrur whispers with a small smile.

"Mm that sounds nice." Sharrkan whispers back, breaking their hug.

They walk to the bathroom, Masrur turning on the shower faucet and making sure the water is warm. Sharrkan and him undress and step in; Sharrkan immediately hugs Masrur and smiles at him.

"You're cute." Masrur kisses his nose.

"You're cuter." Sharrkan leans up and kisses his cheek.

Masrur huffs out a chuckle and Sharrkan bends down to grab a bottle of shampoo. Masrur swallows a bit hard, stepping to the side slightly and taking the bottle after Sharrkan puts some of the soap in his hair.

While washing their hair, Masrur can't help but stare at Sharrkan. He's wet, his skin is flushing from the heat of the water, and soap is running down every curve of his back and chest.  
Masrur taps his fingers against his neck and letting his hands fall to his sides.

Sharrkan bends forward, rinsing the soap off his back and hair. Masrur makes a choked sound that the other man doesn't hear. Sharrkan turns around after wiping water out of his eyes, and Masrur gives him a long kiss.

"Masrur."

"Hm?"

Sharrkan looks down, and bites his lip.  
"You're hard."

Masrur grumbles a little, moving under the shower head to rinse out the shampoo in his hair. Sharrkan hugs him from behind and kisses his back lightly. He hums, setting his chin on Masrur's shoulder.

"Don't be so grumpy about it." Sharrkan pouts out.

Masrur just grumbles again, turning around and grabbing a bottle of body wash.

"Babe," Sharrkan whines out, wrapping his arms around Masrur's neck and pressing his chest against the red-head's chest. "Don't ignore me." He pouts more.

Masrur sighs and hugs him. Sharrkan ignores the boner pressing against his leg, and focuses on the hands rubbing up and down his back calmly.  
"You're the cause of my daily sexual frustration." The taller man smirks with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Sharrkan nods with a smile, running his fingers through Masrur's wet hair.  
Masrur leans down to pick up the bottle of body wash again, putting another glob on the wash cloth he was using, and starts washing Sharrkan's back.

The shorter man sighs happily, burying his face in Masrur's shoulder and swaying from side to side. Masrur's hands travel down a bit before moving back up. Sharrkan chuckles and kisses his neck. The red head slides his hands back down and grabs Sharrkan's ass.

Sharrkan jumps a little by surprise, and moves to look Masrur in the eyes and gives him a disapproving look. Masrur grumbles and kisses Sharrkan before letting go of him and proceeding to wash the rest of his body.

The white haired man clicks his tongue and washes himself too, poking Masrur and teasing him about being so touchy-feely.

When they're out of the shower Masrur takes it upon himself to dry Sharrkan off.  
Sharrkan laughs when the taller man fluffs his hair up with the towel when drying it, and chuckling and giggling when Masrur dries off his back, chest, and sides. Masrur pokes Sharrkan's belly button, making him blush and yelp in response. Masrur dries off Sharrkan's legs and everywhere in between, and kisses his boyfriend warmly.

They walk out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Masrur in just his boxers and Sharrkan also wearing his boxers, as well as Masrur's shirt from earlier. Morgianna is sitting on the couch, and waves at them with a smile.

"Whoa, how long ago did school let out?" Sharrkan questions.

"Not too long ago, I just got home." The girl replies, going back to the homework on the coffee table.

Sharrkan nods, Masrur pulling him into their room and closing the door quietly. Masrur picks Sharrkan up and sets him on the bed. Sharrkan notices that Masrur is still hard, but not by a lot. It must have died down once they got out of the shower, he thinks.

Masrur pulls his boxers off, biting his lip and looking at Sharrkan with needy eyes. His hand moves down to grab at his dick, moving his hand up and down slowly. A blush creeps up Sharrkan's face and he takes off his boxers as well.

"Sharrkan…" he quietly groans out.

Masrur moves onto his knees, placing a hand by Sharrkan's hips and makes sure to keep eye contact. Sharrkan goes to lift up the shirt he's wearing, but Masrur gives him that look that just says "no", so he moves his hand down and begins to stroke himself slowly.

Sharrkan bites his lip and moves his free hand to Masrur's still slightly-damp hair. He kisses Masrur's cheek before letting out a soft moan of his name.

Masrur swallows hard again, watching Sharrkan get himself off and enjoying the sounds he makes. Sure, he would rather prefer having actual sex, or even a blow job, if Sharrkan was comfortable with it.  
Sharrkan rolls his hips into his hand, Masrur watching and stroking himself faster. Sharrkan moans softly again, gripping Masrur's hair in his hand.

Masrur makes a choked sound when Sharrkan comes suddenly, getting some of it on Masrur's stomach. Masrur keeps moving his hand and rolling his hips, all while staring into Sharrkan's gorgeous green eyes.

Sharrkan plays with the hem of the shirt he's wearing, Masrur groans quietly and leans to kiss Sharrkan before coming into his hand. He pulls away from the kiss and sits back, noticing Sharrkan is still regaining his breath.

Masrur grabs a small pack of unopened tissues off of the night stand to wipe off his and Sharrkan's hands, and then Masrur moves to sit next to Sharrkan, moving under the blankets and pulling Sharrkan under too and hugging him close.

"You make such nice faces, Masrur." Sharrkan says. Masrur hums in reply. "I'm being serious, and I bet you would have been loud if Morgianna wasn't home." He smirks.

Masrur runs a hand up Sharrkan's thigh, "You make such wonderful sounds, and I bet you would be screaming in ecstasy if we ever have sex." Masrur licks his lips.

Sharrkan hums, "Well you're just going to have to wait and see, Masrur." He chuckles. "One of these days I won't be so scared to do it. It just sounds painful…" he shivers.

Masrur kisses his forehead, "I know, I can wait until you're ready." He smiles warmly, "I want our first time to be… special." Masrur kisses Sharrkan, and hums into their kiss.

"Mm, I love you." Sharrkan snuggles closer to Masrur. "I have a really good idea for our anniversary, and that's in three days." He chuckles. "I hope you like it. I'm not telling you what it is until then, but I still hope you like it."

"I like anything you give me. I just hope you like my present to you," Masrur taps his fingers on the bed. "I can't believe it's our two year anniversary though, it seems like it's only been a few months since you moved in."

Sharrkan nods, "Two good years well spent though. I'm happy I'm with you." He lets out a happy, somewhat dreamy, sigh.

"I'm happy too, I'm happy I get to spend all my time with you. I love you, and I love being with you." Masrur smiles and sits up, moving out of bed. "I'm going to make food, I'll call you out when it's done." He throws on some pants and walks out.

Sharrkan smiles into the pillow, face slightly flushing and humming happily. It seems like times is going by so fast, and before he knows it Masrur walks in and brings him out to eat, and soon after that it's already dark outside, and the two boys head off to bed – again – after Morgianna does.


	3. Happy 2 Year Anniversary!

For the next few days, Masrur and Sharrkan are nearly inseparable, even at school. They stick around together as much as possible. When Sinbad was trying to copy notes, Sharrkan and Masrur walked around the hallways and talked.

Sharrkan still would leave for a moment to talk to Yamuraiha, but then go right back to Masrur's side. This goes on for about two days, and on Friday, November 29th, Sharrkan goes out with Yamuraiha.

Masrur walks inside their apartment, Morgianna having gotten home before him. Morgianna is eating a small bowl of chips on the couch. Masrur sets his bag by the couch and pulls his phone out to check the time, seeing that the reservations he rescheduled aren't until 6:30, which is in about three hours.

Masrur walks into his room, grabbing a nice outfit and laying it out on the neatly made bed to wear later. Sharrkan probably won't be too long, Masrur thinks on his way out to the living room to sit and watch T.V. with his bum of an athletic sister.

* * *

Sharrkan and Yamuraiha are pacing around a store, and the girl pulls out a nice, silky, dark green shirt and holds it up to Sharrkan.

"Why are you so in need of a new shirt and pants again?" Yamuraiha asks as her friend takes the shirt and runs into the dressing room.

"I need it for a reason I can't tell you about, Yamu!" Sharrkan slips on the floor when pulling on the pants. "It's personal."

"So a date, huh? With who?" Yamuraiha teases.

"Damn it Yamuraiha, leave me alone. Maybe I just want new clothes for myself, huh? What then?" the tan boy walks out.

"I would say you're lying because no one buys that spiffy of an outfit for no reason." She eyes him up and down. "I remember when we would go on dates and you'd have the nicest outfits, and I would feel so under-dressed in a skirt and t-shirt." She giggles.

Sharrkan poses in a mirror, "Yeah, I always felt bad because I always over-dressed." He fixes his hair, "Hey Yamu, does it look okay in the back?"

Yamuraiha tugs the shirt up slightly, silently scoping out his ass and legs.  
"I think that's all. It looks good. These jeans bring out your ass pretty well." She pats him.

"Whoa Yamu, no touchin' the goods. You had your time." Sharrkan chuckles and goes back into the dressing room.

The two laugh a bit before Sharrkan comes back out in his old clothes. They walk up to the register, buy the clothes, and Sharrkan rushes back to his and Masrur's apartment, stopping at a smaller store on the way to pick up a water.

"Honey, I'm home!" He says with a happy voice when walking through the door.

Masrur looks up sleepily from his half sitting position on the couch. Morgianna waves with a smile while watching the television. Masrur slumps out of his seat and Sharrkan runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Masrur, did you fall asleep?" Sharrkan jokingly asks. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be out in five minutes alright?" he kisses his cheek and runs to do what he said.

Masrur shuffles to the bedroom. He opens the door, and quickly changes into the nice black jeans and white button up shirt. Masrur debates on wearing a jacket, not knowing how to feel about how it goes with the whole outfit. He looks like he's in a tuxedo already without it, so he chooses to go without the coat.

Sharrkan comes out a few minutes later, hair semi-dry and dressed in a silky dark green button-up shirt and tight fitting black jeans. Sharrkan sits on the bed and slips some uncomfortable looking shoes on, and Masrur does the same thing.

The red head takes Sharrkan's hand, giving it a light kiss before moving to kiss his lips. The tan boy hugs Masrur tightly, and they stand there for a few minutes before breaking the hug to go to the restaurant.

"Morgianna, there's stuff to make in the pantry if you get hungry. We won't be too long, and I'll have my phone if you need me." Masrur waves after saying that, closing and locking the door behind him and Sharrkan.

The two boys walk to the roadside, waiting for a taxi to drive by. It's getting dark out, so trying to see them is pretty hard.  
Eventually, they manage to pull one over. Masrur gives the driver directions and they head off.

When they get there, Sharrkan bounds inside and Masrur almost loses him in the sea of people. Popular restaurants make him irritated, it's noisy and crowded and the food is expensive. He puts up with all of this because of Sharrkan, seeing him happy completely drowns out everything that makes Masrur angry.

Sharrkan tells the man at the podium about their reservations, and Masrur follows them to their small booth table.  
The waiter hands them a menu, and asks what they would like to drink. Both say water, and a few minutes of looking through the expensive seafood on the menu later, two cups of water are set on the table.

The waiter asks if they're ready to order, Masrur takes one of the cheaper things off the menu, just a salmon with a side of his pick. Sharrkan, however, decides to order lobster with shrimp and scallops. Masrur just looks at him, dumbfounded, when the waiter leaves.

Sharrkan sets his hands onto the table to grab Masrur's hands, and the tan boy smiles.  
"Happy anniversary." He chuckles, "Sorry I got something so expensive."

"It's fine, I already said I don't mind spending a little extra for you." Masrur pulls the hands in his up to kiss them. "I also got that job I wanted." He says finally.

"That's good! I'm happy for you; just make sure you get there on time every day." Sharrkan chuckles out teasingly.

The two boys sit there, talking and laughing and exchanging kisses from across the table. A bit later, the waiter comes back with their food.  
Masrur takes a piece of food off Sharrkan's plate, laughing softly. The white-haired boy tosses a shrimp at Masrur's plate, and they laugh and poke fun at each other while eating their meal.

When they finish, the waiter brings a check, Masrur pays for it, and they both leave. Masrur has a constant look of horror in his eyes on the way home, and Sharrkan can't help but feel bad about knowing how expensive that whole dinner must have been.

A small vibrate comes from Masrur's pocket, he pulls it out to answer it.

"Hello," he says.

_"Hi Masrur! I was wondering if I can spend the night at Sasha's house?"_ the girl, Morgianna, on the phone asks innocently.

"Sure. Sharrkan and I just left so we'll see you tomorrow, can you get there okay?"

_"Yeah. It's just a walk down the street, I'll be leaving soon. I'll see you tomorrow, good night!"_ Morgianna hangs up.

Masrur puts his phone away right as Sharrkan grabs a taxi. The two boys hop in, Sharrkan nuzzling close to his boyfriend and Masrur wrapping an arm around his thin waist.  
They get back home, Masrur opening up the door to their apartment to see that Morgianna already left to her friend's house.

Sharrkan quickly bounds to the bedroom, Masrur hearing him groan after a small _thunk_ sound echoes through the flat.

"What was that?" Masrur walks into the room, looking at Sharrkan lying on the floor. "Oh."

The boy jumps up, grabbing Masrur and shutting the door softly. Sharrkan pulls him to sit on the bed, and pushes him over so Masrur's back is to the headboard.

"What are you doing, Sharrkan?" Masrur asks with a chuckle in his voice.

Sharrkan pouts, "I'm giving you your present. I'm hoping you'll like it, since it's not going to be as wonderful as that dinner." He smiles nervously.

Sharrkan unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the side, also removing his jeans and doing the same. Masrur looks at him with an expression of bemusement. Tan hands tug at Masrur's shirt, unbuttoning it. The red-head drops it to the side, and starts to unbuckle his belt.

Sharrkan swats his hands away, pouting while fussing with the zipper of his jeans. Eventually he undoes them, and slides them down only to kick them off the bed. The green-eyed boy runs a hand up Masrur's leg, palming at his dick to get it hard, which doesn't take too much work.

Masrur bites his lip, sitting back and watching and waiting somewhat impatiently. Sharrkan pulls his boxers off, dropping them off the side of the bed. He starts stroking up Masrur's growing erection, running a thumb over the head and then stroking back down.

A few seconds pass by, and Sharrkan leans down hesitantly. Masrur watches, fists clenching the bed sheets. A tongue darts out to lick the head and Masrur gasps loudly. Sharrkan looks up and smiles, and runs his tongue over the top again.

Masrur closes his eyes, breathing slowly. He moans lowly when a wet warmth encases the head of his dick, slowly moving down and taking in more before Sharrkan starts bobbing his head up and down slowly. Masrur lets moans escape his lips, slowly letting them get louder.

Sharrkan hums, sucking on the head before taking in as much as he can. Masrur bucks up into his mouth, and Sharrkan pulls the member out and looks at him.

"Are you, uh, enjoying it?" Sharrkan asks.

Masrur nods, face flushing lightly.  
Sharrkan smiles, and licks up the side of Masrur's dick, sucking on the underside, and then sucking on the head again. He hums at the taste of pre-cum, lapping it up and sucking more. Sharrkan inhales deeply, stopping where he is and Masrur looks at him questioningly.

The tan boy lets out a moan as he takes all of Masrur's cock in his mouth until it's deep throated. Masrur closes his eyes and rolls his head back with a loud moan, bucking up into his boyfriend's hot mouth. His hands tangle is Sharrkan's white hair, not pulling nor pressing him to move at all, just sitting there.

Sharrkan makes a gagging noise as he pulls his head up. He quickly strokes Masrur as he takes another deep breath, and soon leans back down to slide it all back in again and sucking on the entirety of it to the best of his abilities.

Masrur moans, and only moans louder when Sharrkan hums and moans with his dick down his throat. Moments later, Masrur cums hard without warning into Sharrkan's throat, watching the cum drip down Sharrkan's lips with his cock still in.

Sharrkan slowly pulls Masrur out of his mouth, swallowing whatever cum is still left in his mouth and licking his lips to get the rest of it off. Masrur pulls Sharrkan up and kisses him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth and flipping him over so Masrur is lying above the tan boy.

"M-Masrur…" Sharrkan pushes him up. "I'm not… ready for that yet." He says knowing full well what he had in mind.

The red head sits up and smiles understandingly, Sharrkan sits up as well and gives him a hug and kisses his cheek lightly. They sit like that for a while, Masrur rubbing Sharrkan's back and Sharrkan kissing Masrur's neck.  
The tan boy hops off the bed, tossing Masrur's boxers at him and then walks to the bathroom to wash his face off.

Masrur slips his boxers back on, and slides under the warm blankets. Sharrkan walks back in a minute later and shuts the door. He climbs in bed and Masrur pulls him close so they're lying flush against each other.

"That was amazing." Masrur says quietly. "Way better than my present to you."

Sharrkan chuckles, "Be quiet, the dinner was amazing too." He gives Masrur a light kiss. "I'm glad you liked my present though. I never gave a guy a blow job before." He laughs. "But no, I just thought that it would be a good present because I always cut you off from doing stuff like that, since it's just… I'm not used to it."

Masrur sighs happily, "I know, at least you're getting better about it." He kisses his forehead. "Take your time babe. And I'm sorry I rolled over on you like that, it was kinda rude."

"It's okay." Sharrkan sighs dreamily, "I love you." He kisses Masrur warmly, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck and deepening the kiss.

Masrur kisses back happily, nipping at the soft lips pressing to his and rubbing his tongue against Sharrkan's. The shorter boy pulls away, panting a bit and smiling. Masrur smiles softly and kisses his boyfriend one more time and running a hand up and down the small tan waist next to him.

The two stare into each other's eyes lovingly, breathing softly and lying unmoving. Sharrkan's eyes flutter shut and soon enough he's asleep, which Masrur eventually does the same.


	4. Kisses

Saturday morning, Masrur wakes up fairly early. He checks his phone and see's it's not even 9:00 AM yet. He shuffles out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up Sharrkan.  
He heads to the bathroom and turns the shower on and hops in, and a few minutes later, Masrur steps out and dries off. He does the normal morning routine, brushing his teeth and hair, and etc.

When he's done, he walks back into his bedroom and pulls some clothes out of his dresser. He puts on a normal long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. He silently walks around the room to pick up the discarded clothing from last night, tossing them in a laundry basket and then walking to the kitchen.

Masrur makes a simple breakfast, just toast and a glass of water. He eats in silence, not wanting to wake up Sharrkan by turning on the T.V. just to watch the weather report.  
When he finishes, he walks back to the bedroom to see Sharrkan still sleeping. He sighs with a smile.

He walks over to Morgianna's room and opens the door and peers in, almost forgetting she's at her friend's house. He closes her door, and walks around for a bit before deciding to sit back in bed and wait for Sharrkan to wake up.

And as expected, Sharrkan is sleeping like a rock. Masrur picks his phone up off the bedside table and flips it open. It's a bit past 9:00, so who else would even be awake at this time on a weekend?

Yamuraiha? Jafar? They might be awake, and everyone knows Sinbad sleeps until 2:00 in the afternoon, so that rules him out already.  
He has Judal's number, for some strange reason. He's not going to bother messaging him.

He settles on messaging Yamuraiha with a simple "good morning". A few seconds later he gets a reply.

_Yamu - 9:15  
'Good morning! What's up Masrur?'_

He messages back, 'waiting for Sharrkan to wake up'.

_Yamu – 9:17  
'Why? I always forget you live together.'_

'Because I have work today at 11:00 and I need to tell him so he doesn't call me at 3 pm wondering where I am.' Masrur runs his fingers through Sharrkan's hair.

_Yamu – 9:20  
'That's cool! New jobs are always fun. I hope it goes well!'_

'I hope it goes well too.' Masrur hums a little, still playing with Sharrkan's hair.

_Yamu – 9:25  
'Hey Masrur, I have a super serious question to ask you.'_

'I may or may not be able to answer.' That must be why she took a while replying, Masrur thinks.

_Yamu – 9:27  
'Do you think Sharrkan still likes me? Like the dating-more-than-a- friend deal. Because I've been feeling really, really, really bad about how his and mines relationship ended and I was thinking that if he wanted to try, I could maybe make it better? I want to fix my mistakes I guess.'_

Masrur feels a slight tingling jealousy swell up in him, sure almost no one knows he and Sharrkan are together, but Masrur always get jealous. Especially when it involves Yamuraiha.

'I don't know. I never brought it up before.' Masrur lets out a low groan after sending it.

_Yamu – 9:31  
'Well I guess he has more than a good reason to not talk about it… and I guess it wouldn't help my case for wanting to get back together. /sigh'_

'Yeah, letting someone else get you pregnant isn't exactly something people look for in a relationship.' Masrur admits that was mean, and rude, and extremely cold to say, but doesn't think about that until after sending it. Damn, texting versus talking is a world of difference. At least he knows what he should and should not say when talking face to face.

_Yamu – 9:34  
'Rude. I know you're right though, I was stupid and Sinbad was charismatic as hell. I feel terrible for doing that… you don't even know how bad I felt, and still do feel, about it.' _

Now Masrur is feeling worse about bringing the incident up, after everyone swore to never speak of it after it happened.  
'Sorry I brought it up.'

_Yamu – 9:35  
'It's alright Masrur. The topic can't stay buried forever; one of us was bound to bring it up eventually. Haha.'_

He can tell she's more than upset with him. Yamuraiha holds grudges longer than anyone Masrur knows, and it's scary when she finally finds a way to get back at whoever got her angry. He doesn't want to know what she would do if he gets her too angry.  
'Still doesn't excuse how unnecessary my comment was.'

_Yamu – 9:36  
'I said it's alright. But… if you wouldn't mind too much, could you ask Sharrkan if he would ever consider dating me again?'_

'I'll bring it up to him.'

_Yamu – 9:38  
'Thanks. Yesterday he was all dressed up, so I don't if he's seeing another girl right now or not? Would you happen to know since you're his roommate?' _

Masrur sighs loudly, looking at Sharrkan to see if he is still asleep. He is, and Masrur types back Yamuraiha.  
'I don't know if he is. I haven't seen him with any girls besides you and Pisti.'

Which is the complete truth. She specified the person as female, so Masrur does not feel like explaining any more than needed.

_Yamu – 9:39  
'Oh well that's good to know! Later on I'll message him or something. But I have to go out somewhere, so text me later if you want to! Bye!'_

He doesn't really bother replying to that one. Masrur sets his phone aside, and goes back to running his fingers through Sharrkan's hair. He looks adorable when he's asleep. Gosh.  
Sharrkan mumbles a bit, and sleepily opens his eyes and rubs them. He sits up and leans on Masrur, mumbling something about food.

Masrur pulls Sharrkan off the bed, and the shorter man makes a half-assed attempt at walking over to the couch and sitting down on it. Masrur makes some more toast, and the less-sleepy Sharrkan eats it once it's given to him.

"At 11:00 I have to go to that new job, think you'll be alright without me for a few hours?" Masrur says with an arm around Sharrkan's shoulders.

Sharrkan nods, "I'll be fine. If I do get bored I can just play video games with Morgianna or watch a movie."

They sit around for a while longer, and Sharrkan eventually gets up to shower and comes back out around 20 minutes later. Masrur sends a message to Morgianna about how he'll be out for a while and asking her to come home at around noon.

"What job did you even get? I totally forgot." Sharrkan asks.

"It's at a book store. I'm probably only going to stack books since it's my first day." Masrur answers, walking over to Sharrkan and giving him a light kiss on his damp hair.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun stacking books." Sharrkan chuckles and wraps his arms around Masrur's neck.

Masrur taps his fingers on Sharrkan's back, and they sway from side to side while giving each other gentle kisses. Sharrkan hugs his boyfriend tightly, humming and giving him another kiss.

"It's already 10:30…" Masrur sighs when he looks at the microwave clock. "I'll have to leave soon to get to the book store in time." He tightens his hug on Sharrkan.

"How far away is it?"

"About twenty five minutes by bus. If I left an hour ago I would make it in time by just walking," he kisses Sharrkan's nose, "But you looked so adorable while sleeping I couldn't bring myself to leave." He chuckles.

Sharrkan smiles with a slight blush on his face, and kisses Masrur lightly.  
"Also if you left without telling me where you were going I would be trying to call you for hours while you're working." He laughs, breaking their hug.

Masrur looks at the clock again, "I should leave now. I don't want to be late." He grabs his house keys with a sigh, stuffing it in his pockets with his wallet. "I'll be back later." He kisses Sharrkan before leaving.

The tan boy locks the door behind him, flopping back on the couch and turning the T.V. on. He switches to the weather channel, and watches to forecast for today.  
It's supposed to snow, Sharrkan groans.

* * *

Masrur fast walks to the bus station, boarding the cramped vehicle and waiting to get to his stop. When he does, he hurriedly makes his way into the large bookstore. He walks to the counter, and informs one of the cashiers that he's the new employee there.

He's taken to the back, and a girl with long pink hair turns to him with a smile.  
"Oh! Hi Masrur! I didn't expect you to be the new guy." The girl giggles.

Masrur raises an eyebrow, "You're… Kougyoku? Right?" he asks. She nods, "Well what am I supposed to do?" he gets straight to the point.

"Awe, well I guess it's like you to not want to talk much." She points to a crate of books, "Well first you're going to unpack these boxes and take the books and stack them on the shelves. Next you're going to take the extra books and put them into a storage room."

"Isn't the storage room this room?" he asks confusedly.

"Nope, this is where the books come in. we have a whole different room for extra books that we alphabetize." The girl smiles.

Masrur nods, and with instruction from his co-worker, unpacks and stacks books before it's even the end of the day.

"You sure work fast." Kougyoku teases, "So Masrur," she starts.

"Hm?"

"How is school going? We haven't had a class together since last year, and I like to think we were pretty decent friends." She huffs with a smile, feeling proud of herself.

Masrur shrugs his shoulders, "It's going fine. And yourself?" he asks in his nearly monotone voice.

"It's doing fine for me too! I have pretty decent grades, and Judal is planning an awesome date that I cannot wait for! And then-" she trails on and on and Masrur doesn't exactly pay attention.

Later, it's Masrur's lunch break. He walks across the street and gets some fast food. He sits inside the small shop until he finishes eating. He checks his phone and only got a message from Sinbad, but Masrur doesn't read it. He walks outside to go to the book store across the street, feeling cold and noticing that it's starting to snow.

Masrur walks back into the store, Kougyoku immediately tailing behind him and attempts to start another conversation. The taller man just listens, occasionally sliding in a comment so he doesn't look like he's ignoring her. The two stack books and organize them for the rest of the day, and at around 7:30 the store closes, and Masrur goes back home.

* * *

Sharrkan is still sitting on the couch, and Morgianna – having come home at around noon – is also sitting there. They're watching a movie, Easy A to be specific. Sharrkan and Morgianna both laugh throughout the film, pausing occasionally to make popcorn or grab a soda.

Masrur walks in about mid-way through the movie, closing the door behind him. Sharrkan jumps up and runs over to hug him, kissing his cheek.

"How was it?" the shorter man smiles.

"It was alright." He hooks his hands in Sharrkan's back pockets of his jeans, "That Kougyoku girl works with me. She talks so fucking much about that one Judal guy." The red head sighs loudly.

Morgianna giggles from the couch, and Sharrkan pulls Masrur to sit between him and Masrur's younger sister on the couch. The three watch the movie, Masrur not paying attention for most of it, instead he thinks about his conversation with Yamuraiha earlier.

The red head pushes the thought aside, and when he brings his attention back to the movie, the credits start rolling. Morgianna jumps up and takes the movie out of the DVD player. She puts it back in the case and changes the channel to the news before skipping back to the couch.

Masrur looks over to her, "What's that thing on your neck, Morgianna?" he asks, pushing her hair out of the way to look at it. "Is that a bruise?"

The girl tenses up, and her face flushes red, "N-no it's just, uh…" she puts a hand over it.

Sharrkan leans over, "It looks like a hickey." Masrur shoots his boyfriend a look.

"Where'd that come from?"

"N-nowhere." Morgianna stutters back out to her brother.

Masrur pulls her hand off her neck, and looks at it again, "Well that doesn't look like a normal bruise to me, little lady." He sighs.

"Hmm, could it be that Alibaba gave you that?" Sharrkan teases, leaning onto Masrur.

Morgianna whines, nodding her head and covering her flushing face. Sharrkan giggles and Masrur pats him on the head.

"I don't like that Alibaba guy." Masrur says, standing up with his arms crossed. "You should invite him over sometime." He finishes.

Sharrkan makes a confused face, "Didn't you just say you don't like him? Why would you want him around if you don't like him?"

"No reason." Masrur cracks his neck.

Sharrkan chuckles and pats Morgianna's head, "Calm down, it's not even that bad looking." He points to the hickey, "Masrur used to give me them all the time!" he laughs loudly, "Well, until people started asking me where I got them from." He laughs more.

Morgianna giggles and looks over to Masrur, "Well we could invite Alibaba over for Christmas, if you want to intimidate him a little more than you already did."

"Nah." Masrur shrugs. "He can come over if he wants, but I won't scare him anymore. Maybe." He lets a smirk tug on his lips before pushing it away.

Morgianna nods and stands up, "I'm going to shower." She says before going to grab her clothes and a towel and heading to the bathroom.

Masrur sits down next to Sharrkan once she leaves the room, kissing the tan man's forehead and pulling him on his lap.  
"You know I haven't given you a hickey in a while. I should change that."

Sharrkan smiles, "Marking me huh? That's cute." He leans down to kiss Masrur.

The taller man breaks the kiss quickly, and moves his mouth down to kiss Sharrkan's neck. He sucks and nips at the skin until a small bruise forms, and does that until the bruise gets a little bigger. Sharrkan whines softly, shifting on top of Masrur.

"Don't move so much." Masrur whispers, moving to kiss at Sharrkan's collar bone.

Sharrkan sighs, face reddening and biting his lip. He mumbles something while Masrur moves his mouth around to kiss and bite and bruise several other spots on Sharrkan's neck. They're all a bit red, not exactly a bruise yet, but tomorrow Masrur can tell they'll be pretty dark and painful.

Masrur latches his hands under Sharrkan's ass, picking him up and carrying him to their room. Sharrkan chuckles and nips at Masrur's ear while being carried. Masrur sets him down on the bed when they get to their room and he closes the door behind him before going back to their bed and moves up to Sharrkan again.

The tan boy moves to sit in Masrur's lap, crossing his legs behind Masrur and pushing the red head's shirt up and pulling it off.

"Hey Masrur." Sharrkan kisses his boyfriend's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that kisses have a meaning depending on where they're placed?" he smiles.

Masrur shakes his head before leaning down to kiss Sharrkan's cheek.  
"Tell me some, now I'm curious."

Sharrkan grins, "Well a kiss on the cheek means you just want to be friends." He pokes Masrur, seeing he did that just a moment ago. "A kiss on the hand means you adore them." He pulls Masrur's hand up and kisses it, "A kiss on the neck means you want them." Sharrkan kisses his neck, "And then a kiss on the lips means I love you." He leans up and kisses Masrur's lips.

Masrur hums into the kiss, smiles, and moves to lay Sharrkan on his back. Masrur wraps his arms around Sharrkan's slim waist and hugs him tightly. Sharrkan chuckles and runs his fingers through Masrur's hair.

"I'm tired…" Masrur sighs out into Sharrkan's neck.

"I bet you worked hard today, so I'm not surprised." Sharrkan yawns, "I'm kind of sleepy too." He sighs and the both stay quiet for a while.

"I want to shower but I'm too tired and Morgianna is in there." Masrur says, his voice muffling against Sharrkan's neck.

The white haired boy laughs, "Well, just shower in the morning." Sharrkan rubs the back of Masrur's neck softly. "Oh, tomorrow is Sunday, right?" Masrur nods in response, "I have to go to a club meeting…" Sharrkan groans loudly.

"I don't have any soccer games coming up." Masrur says. "I had a lot of my games last month; I have a few more in late December so I'll have to be going to practice more often now." He sighs, "Morgianna's been going to all her meets and practices since the season started, so I guess now I have more of a reason to take her to practice." He sleepily grumbles.

"At least my club isn't from autumn to spring. I would hate being outside in the cold for so long while running around in mud." Sharrkan makes a grossed out noise, "I'm fine with kendo. I get to be indoors and not freezing cold. Though I wish the school would have made the kendo season start in spring, because not many schools have a kendo club. There's not a lot of schools to do tournaments against." Sharrkan finishes.

Masrur hugs Sharrkan a little tighter, nuzzling into his neck and lightly kissing it.

Sharrkan smiles, "Oh, and did I tell you that they're making us pay for uniforms this year? Apparently it's because of a freshman breaking one of the practice swords last year. Ugh, that means I'm going to have to borrow more money from Narmes." Sharrkan groans once again, "Oh yeah, speaking of Narmes, he said that he wants us to go and visit him when winter break starts. Would you mind going?"

The red head doesn't answer.

"Masrur?"

Silence.

"Did you fall asleep." Sharrkan deadpans. "You did."

Sharrkan purses his lips and looks at the ceiling. "I don't talk that much…" He mumbles a bit to himself, feeling a little more tired than earlier, and eventually closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.


	5. Winter Sucks

In the morning, Sharrkan wakes up to Masrur and him still in the same position they fell asleep in last night. The tan boy shifts under Masrur and reaches to grab his phone sitting on the bed side table. He manages to grab it, and opens up his contacts and scrolling down until he finds his older brother's number.

Sharrkan calls the house phone, knowing that his younger brother, Sphintus, is definitely awake this early and might pick up in case Narmes doesn't.  
Someone picks up a moment or so later.

_"Hello?"_ the voice of Sphintus on the other line says.

"Hi it's Sharrkan."

_"Oh. Hi, what's up?_

"Can you put Narmes on for me?"

_"Yeah, just a second."_ He sleepily says before setting the phone down on some hard surface and walking away.

Sharrkan hears some muffled voices before footsteps come back and a deeper voice speaks into the phone.  
_"What is it Sharrkan?"_

"I need to borrow some money for kendo."

_"Why?"_

"They're making us pay for uniforms this year."

_"Oh my fucking god you need a job."_ Narmes loudly groans. _"Fine, how much would you need?"_

"I don't know yet. I have a meeting today and tomorrow I'm going to need money." Sharrkan sighs, "I just wanted to give you a heads up before I ask you last second."

_"Alright. Call me right after you find out. Bye."_ Narmes hangs up.

Sharrkan sets his phone aside and lets out a long and frustrated sigh. He plays with Masrur's hair, getting it messy before evening it back out and tugging on it lightly until the tall man wakes up. Eventually, Masrur's tight hug on Sharrkan lessens and he moves so he isn't lying on top of him anymore.

"Good morning star shine, the sun says hello." Sharrkan laughs out.

"Morning." He grumbles back.

"Did you sleep well? I know I was super warm last night." The tan boy snuggles a bit closer.

"I did. Body pillows are wonderful." He kisses Sharrkan's nose. "It was comfortable, I woke up in the middle on the night and you were hugging me so tight I almost couldn't breathe." He kisses his lips, "Not like you've never done that before, but it was nice."

"I do that because you're warm. It was snowing yesterday and it was cold. It took me a little bit to fall asleep with your muscles trying to crush me, but when I got comfortable I slept so well." He kisses Masrur, "You fell asleep while I was talking to you last night, you know."

"Oh no, did I miss something important? More sticks and Japanese outfits?" Masrur teases and Sharrkan pouts.

"It actually was something else." Sharrkan clears his throat, "Narmes wants us to come and visit over winter break sometime."

"Why? He hates me." Masrur groans and moves off the bed.

Sharrkan shrugs and stands up as well, "He's been trying to be nicer recently. I was also on the phone with him while you were still asleep and he never fails to sound like an angry old man."

"Why does Narmes hate me anyway?" Masrur asks, pulling a bag out of the closet and looking through the soccer gear inside.

"He hates you because we're dating." Sharrkan takes his clothes off and huffs loudly.

"That's ridiculous. Is it because we're gay?" Masrur turns around and gives a slight smile.

"It could be. He never yells at me about it, I just know he doesn't like you." Sharrkan throws his clothes into the laundry basket.

"Narmes always struck me as a man with no reason to his actions or judgments. I'm not too fond of him myself." Masrur grumbles out the last part.

"That's about right." The tan boy walks back to hug Masrur, "As much as he gets on my nerves, he's still my brother and looks after me. Keep in mind that he was the one helping us pay for this place." He smiles, "He deserves a lot more credit than I give him."

"Yeah, that's true." Masrur leans down to kiss Sharrkan, "I'll make sure to thank him for it."

Sharrkan lightly nods, "Can we shower together?" he asks sweetly, "Or are you going to wait until after practice?" Sharrkan tightens the hug and hums a little.

"Showering after would be better." Masrur taps Sharrkan's legs and kisses him again, "We can take a long shower together afterwards, alright?"

The boys sway from side to side, Masrur brushing Sharrkan's hair away from his face and looking at the bruise on his neck and looking at the others he left from last night.  
"Don't those hurt?" he asks quietly.

The tan boy shrugs, "I can hardly feel it. Hickeys and bruises are to be expected when kissing you, so I don't feel them anymore." He smiles.

Masrur breaks their hug and finds some clothes to put on, also grabbing out something for Sharrkan. The two get dressed, Masrur grabs his bag of soccer gear, and Sharrkan follows him out into the living room to see Morgianna already waiting for them.

"Sharrkan, do you have club today too?" she asks with a soft voice.

"Yeah, but we're just going over the prices for our gear today. It's not a long meeting so I won't be doing anything important when it's over. I might just stay to hang out with you guys and Alibaba." Sharrkan shrugs his shoulders again.

He walks to the bathroom with Masrur following him, and the two walk out moments later. Sharrkan walks to the kitchen and grabs a few waters out of the fridge and shoves them into Masrur's and Morgianna's soccer bags to drink later.

After that, the tree of them leave, Masrur locking the door, and walk to the school.  
Outside is cold, too cold for Sharrkan's liking, and the ground has a light layer of snow on it. You can still see grass, but very little of it.  
They walk and walk until reaching the school, and Sharrkan rushes inside just to feel more upset that the heating isn't on.

They walk to the gym area, Masrur and Morgianna both walking to the small groups of people that consists of their teams. Sharrkan grumpily walks over to where the kendo team usually hangs out at, seeing Alibaba sitting on the floor against the wall watching the tennis team that is currently practicing.

"I heard you and Morgianna got a little frisk-ay the other night." Sharrkan lightly kicks the blonde boy's leg before sitting down next to him.

Alibaba makes a surprised noise before looking to see Sharrkan and sighing with relief,  
"Oh good, I thought it was Masrur for a minute, and I was about to piss myself. Hi Sharrkan." He laughs.

"You shouldn't leave hickeys in places where other people can see them." He chuckles out.

"Should you be saying that with one so openly placed on your neck?" Alibaba points to it, and Sharrkan covers it with his own hand.

"The man does what he wants, Ali. It's good my sweater has a hood to keep it at least somewhat hidden." He groans and curls into a ball, "It's so fucking cold, I hate the cold, I hate winter, why do I have to leave my house when it's cold?! It should be illegal to be outside during winter!" Sharrkan whines.

Alibaba laughs at him and goes back to watching the tennis players.  
"Do you know when the rest of the club will get here?" he asks.

"No. I was hoping everyone was already here, but no. Fucking no. I endured the goddamn COLD for you people, and I have to sit and wait for everyone inside a building that is colder on the inside than the winter wonder-fucking-land outside!" Sharrkan loudly groans and whines more.

"Oh calm down Sharrkan." Alibaba laughs out, "We probably just got here too early, I mean the tennis people are playing right now, and I'm pretty sure it isn't even tennis season." He finishes.

Sharrkan only groans and whines and complains more. He looks over to where Masrur is and see's they're just listening to their coach talk about something, and Masrur looks over and catches his glance and they share a moment of "I'm fucking bored" before breaking the eye contact.

"So how are you and Masrur doing?" Alibaba asks quietly.

"We're good, well, I guess more than good works. We're great." He smiles, "I always forget you know about it. You're the only person at this school who isn't Morgianna that knows." He turns to look at Masrur again.

"Yeah, but now it's just a normal thing to me. Morgianna sometimes talks about you guys when she and I are hanging out." Alibaba says.

"Oh?" the tan boy looks back to him and raises a brow, "Like what?"

"Like, how she's glad Masrur is happy and how you two are happy, that kind of stuff." He grins and stretches his legs out.

"Ah, that sounds like something she would say."

"Do you guys ever argue about anything?" the blonde asks curiously, "You've been together for, uh, I think it's 2 years now? Either way, it's been a while. Is it possible to go that long without at least one fight?"

Sharrkan hums in contemplation, and spends a good minute thinking about it.

"I don't think so." He says dumbly, "Now, with Yamu and me, we argued all the time. It's weird thinking about how I've never had a fight with Masrur. I hope it stays that way though." He lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, I feel like Masrur and Morgianna are both unable to argue with their boyfriends. Mor and I have never argued either, maybe it's a genetic thing." He chuckles.

"That or maybe they just never had a reason to." Sharrkan shivers from the cold, "I want Masrur to come over. I'm freezing." He whines out.

"I'm sorry, I understand your pain though." He looks over to Morgianna and smiles, "At least I get to see her more often now that kendo is starting." Alibaba looks back to the tennis players, "Now if only the team would show up."

"I know." Sharrkan growls in frustration, "Why are the tennis players even here, I don't understand." He watches the said people play. "God I hate tennis."

The two boys sit there, glaring angrily at the tennis team before Sharrkan and Alibaba decide to stand up and walk around for a while. They walk around the school and talk about how school is going and about how expensive the uniforms and equipment are probably going to be.

At some point during their walk, Masrur's group of people breaks for a while. He walks over to where he last saw Sharrkan and Alibaba, but notices they're not there anymore. He looks around, almost slightly worried, but leans against the wall and waits for them to come back.

Morgianna's group walks into the girl's locker room, probably to change and start running in the snowy outside. Masrur looks around, seeing that the tennis team and his soccer coach are the only ones in the huge gym at the moment. Several minutes pass by, and other people start to show up. Sharrkan walks back in with Alibaba after noticing the kendo club members arriving, and Sharrkan stands by Masrur smiles to him.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Masrur whispers out.

Sharrkan grins wider, "Aw, you were worried, weren't you?" he teases out quietly.

The kendo coach walks over to the tennis players, who stop playing as soon as he walks in their way, and the two coach's banter about the practice space and how the tennis team could easily move to the other side of the gym.

It goes on, and the few kendo members sit down and chat amongst themselves while Sharrkan and Masrur walk about and talk to each other.

After about 10 minutes, the kendo coach ends up winning his debate with the tennis coach, and the tennis players all leave with their things to the locker room to change into their warm clothes before leaving. Sharrkan runs over to the newly formed group of his team members, and Masrur watches from the other side of the gym.

The coach brings up how their season this year will be, because last year they only participated in one actual game against one of the very few schools that have a kendo team. Either way, the team still practices, and don't mind not having competitions. The coach goes over several other things, like the equipment, uniforms, and such. It's pricey, like Sharrkan was expecting, so he gives Narmes a quick text about the price and isn't actually expecting a reply, but more like an angry yell fest.

Oh well, Sharrkan sits and listens to everything else the coach has to say. Probably ten minutes into it, Alibaba falls asleep, and 20 minutes later into it Sharrkan can't even pay attention. It's the same shtick every year and he almost has the coach's lines memorized by now.

Masrur goes back to the soccer team after they all show back up, and spend most of the day talking and doing nothing until the coach says they can leave.  
Sharrkan's kendo group has long since finished their meeting, and Sharrkan and Alibaba are the only two left after everyone else went home.

Morgianna runs up to them and grips Alibaba's hand and the four walk outside in the gloomy winter grayness.

"That was boring." Masrur sighs, "We didn't even practice."

"I'm glad I didn't have to, I'm too tired to play soccer right now." Morgianna mumbles, shuffling closer to Alibaba.

"All we did was listen to the coach talk," Sharrkan grumbles unhappily, "it was a waste of my time. I could have been at home all warm and happy."

Masrur grabs Sharrkan's hands and the tan boy smiles at him, clutching onto his boyfriend's arm for warmth. The group stands at a cross walk, Alibaba planting light kisses on Morgianna's nose while Masrur glares unhappily. Sharrkan chuckles over it.

They walk, and walk, and walk, until they reach the apartment. All four walk inside, kicking their shoes off, and sighing happily at the warm room. Alibaba and Morgianna promptly sit down on the couch, snuggling up with the red headed girl in the blonde's lap, half lying down.

Sharrkan walks into his bedroom and walks back out with a large, soft, blue blanket. He sits down on the large couch, covering up and turning the T.V. on to flip through the channels.

Masrur sits next to Sharrkan, forcing his way into the small blanket nest he made a bit ago, kissing his nose and wrapping an arm around him.  
"We have school tomorrow, you know." He says.

"Why must you torture me like this, Masrur?" Sharrkan gives him a depressed look.

"I shouldn't stay long then; I have some unfinished homework in my bag I need to get done." Alibaba runs his fingers through Morgianna's hair.

The girl puff out her cheeks in a pout, "Are you busy tomorrow?" she asks.

Alibaba shakes his head, "I don't believe so."

Morgianna looks over to Masrur, "Can I go to the mall after school?" she asks sweetly.

Masrur nods, giving Alibaba a look. Sharrkan lightly bats his face to make him stop. The girl looks back to Alibaba with puppy dog eyes, hugging him tightly.

The blonde lets out a happy sigh, "Well I guess I have to go then, don't I?" he chuckles, "I should be going now, though." He slowly gets up and puts his jacket back on.

Morgianna gives him a tight hug before he makes his way to the door, and when he steps out she leans over and gives him a kiss on his nose, which he also gives back to her. She closes the door slowly as he walks away, and Morgianna bounds back to her seat on the couch with a smile.

"Ah, young love." Sharrkan teases with a laugh, "She's so cute, look she's blushing and everything!" he leans to poke her face.

Masrur hums a bit, pressing his lips to Sharrkan's and pulling him into his lap.  
"I still don't like him." He grumbles.

Morgianna giggles lightly.

"Masrur," Sharrkan whines, "we never got to take a shower.." he pouts, and nuzzles Masrur's neck.

"Do you want to now?" Masrur asks.

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer, Sharrkan." The red head teases him.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Then yes, fine, I do want to take a shower now." Sharrkan pouts up at the taller man.

Masrur kisses him lightly, picking him up and walking into their room to get new clothes before going into the bathroom, "We'll be back out in a bit." Masrur says to Morgianna before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Once the water is running and warm and both boys are undressed, Masrur steps in with Sharrkan. The white haired boy stands under the shower head while Masrur stands behind him with his arms wrapped around the tan boy's waist.

"Hey Masrur," Sharrkan says, leaning back into the hug.

"Hmm?" the red head hums.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" Sharrkan looks over his shoulder to see Masrur.

Masrur takes a step back, still not quite used to Sharrkan saying something like that, before giving a shy nod.  
"Sure, if you want I guess?"

"You sound so unsure about it." Sharrkan pouts, "Was I really bad last time…? You can be honest!" he whines.

"N-no, no, you were fantastic, oh Jesus Christ it felt amazing." Masrur put his hands on Sharrkan's hips and pulls his tan boyfriend closer, "It was just sudden for you to ask that, I got a little confused, I guess."

Sharrkan smiles, "Well it's good to know I give alright blowjobs."

"Fantastic ones."

"Whatever you say, sir." Sharrkan laughs and gives Masrur a kiss.

Sharrkan slowly leans down onto his knees, taking Masrur's dick in his hands and slowly stroking it to get it hard. The red head watches, biting his lip and leaning onto the shower wall. Sharrkan places a light kiss on the head, running his tongue over it to try and get it to harden faster, which works.

Masrur lets a soft moan escape his mouth when Sharrkan licks the underside of his dick and taking the head in his mouth. He licks up the pre-cum and sucks hard while maintaining eye contact with the red head.

It's weird looking at the tan boy from his kneeling position, the water dripping and running down his back and shoulders making him look lovely. Actually watching him do this while keeping eye contact makes Sharrkan so much more hot, like he wants to fuck his throat but doesn't because he looks so nice where he is right now.

Sharrkan takes more of the large cock in his mouth, occasionally letting out a moan or a whine which makes Masrur want to scream with joy. The white haired boy removes all of it for a moment; roughly stroking it like squeezing hard enough will make his boyfriend cum faster.

Which it just might, because his hands are soft and he's soaking wet from the shower water and his face is flushing a reddish colour and god damn Masrur moans a bit louder than he should have. Sharrkan smiles, and kisses the head as he keeps up the rough hand job.

"I want you to cum in my mouth again," Sharrkan whispers out, "and I want you to watch it."

Masrur bucks his hips into Sharrkan's hands, groaning at the thought itself, just seeing himself finish and release into that mouth is enough to drive him crazy. Sharrkan laps up the dripping cum, quickly stroking the red head.

He feels like he needs to get off soon, Sharrkan's dick is rock hard and watching Masrur be pleasured so simply by his hands and mouth makes the white haired man moan and writhe in lust at this kind of control he has over Masrur.

Masrur and Sharrkan keep their eye contact, only breaking it for a moment so Masrur can see his cock pulse under his lover's tan, soft hands. It's like they're molded to just fit, and watching him thrust his hands around him like this over and over again makes Masrur's head spin when he cums with a low moan of Sharrkan's name.

Sharrkan, obviously, has his mouth open before he finishes. Masrur bucks his hips and thrusts into his hands as he cums on Sharrkan's face, most of it missing his mouth. Sharrkan licks his lips and the head of Masrur's dick to lick it up, wiping the rest of it off of his face while he stands up and drapes his arms around Masrur's neck and kisses him lightly.

"I tried." Sharrkan laughs, "I couldn't get all of it though, but you looked so hot either way."

"I tried so hard not to scream." Masrur runs a tongue over Sharrkan's lips, slightly tasting himself, "Damn it you're hot and you do hot things and I just- ugh, fuck." He groans.

Sharrkan chuckles and gives him another kiss before moving a hand to tap Masrur's chest.  
"Can I ask you a favour?" Sharrkan whimpers out, his face still red.

"Anything."

"Can you… maybe give me a blowjob?" he looks down, causing Masrur to look as well.

Without saying anything, Masrur tightly grips Sharrkan's hips and moves down on his knees, he runs his tongue over the head and slides it into his mouth, giving it a light suck and soft licks as he slowly bobs his head, humming and massaging Sharrkan's hips.

The tan boy lets out breathy moans, tangling his fingers in Masrur's hair and curling over into the feeling of his mouth. It feels really good; Sharrkan thinks as he lightly and slowly rolls his hips into Masrur's mouth.

The red head notices, and sucks a bit harder and moves his mouth a bit faster, taking in more of Sharrkan's dick every time he goes down on it. The light pants of Sharrkan sound nice, motivating Masrur to try and get something a bit louder out of him.

The red head moves a hand from Sharrkan's hips to fondle at his balls, grazing them lightly and Sharrkan pants a bit harder and moans a little bit louder, just enough for Masrur to be happy with it at least.

As Masrur is moving back, Sharrkan cums into his mouth. Masrur takes the full length of him again to push it all out into his mouth, swallowing it with a sigh of content. He stands up and pushes Sharrkan against the bathroom wall, running a hand up his thigh and butting his forehead to Sharrkan's.

"Let me do that more often." He says.

Sharrkan chuckles, "Maybe we can 69 later." He gives Masrur a kiss.

"Please."

"You're really cute." Sharrkan says.

"No, you are." Masrur says back with a smile.

"Then that means you're sexy." Sharrkan purrs out.

"That was already established, but you're sexy too you know." Masrur moves Sharrkan and him under the shower head again.

They chuckle and kiss as they finish their shower, eventually getting out and dressed and walking back into the living room.

Morgianna must have already gone to bed by the time they walk out, Masrur only worrying a little bit if she heard anything. Either way, they decide to go to bed, since it's getting late. The two boys sleep warmly in each other's arms, hugging tightly and sleepily whispering sweet words as they drift off to sleep.


	6. Winter Break

On Monday, the day goes by slowly. It feels like days are going by instead of minutes or hours, and Sharrkan and Masrur are being bored and aren't even paying any attention in their classes. Sharrkan still manages to do all his work, Masrur not so much.

On Tuesday, the day also goes horribly slowly. In fact, the whole week goes by slowly, and the only thing keeping Sharrkan and Masrur awake during the day is so they can see each other between classes and also after school.

At home, they spend most of their time watching movies and cuddling when Masrur isn't at work. Morgianna stays after school for her soccer club and coming back a bit late with Alibaba holding her close.

When Friday comes along, Sharrkan remembers the money he needs for his kendo gear. He calls Narmes immediately after school, waiting nearby the front doors with Masrur and waiting for his older brother to come drop it off.

As expected, Narmes takes his sweet old time getting there. Maybe twenty minutes go by before a sleek black car speeds up and stops. The tall, tan man with white hair and general strikingly similar look to Sharrkan gets out of his car. Actually, all his brothers look just like him, save height and hair styles.

He walks over with an unhappy face, "Here," he slaps a check into Sharkan's hand, "you need a job." He sighs, turning around, "I'm going home." He begins to walk.

Sharrkan huffs and turns around after saying an almost silent "Thank you," but turns again and almost trips trying to run to Narmes, "Oh, I'll be coming to visit over winter break. That's all." The younger brother goes back to where Masrur is and runs inside the school.

The check is given to his coach; the two boys leave, and walk home in the snow.  
Once home, Sharrkan drags Masrur to the couch to hug and kiss and be cuddly, since Masrur's work days have been changing so often and they don't get to do this much. The red head gets a call maybe five minutes later and is asked to come and stack more books, and Masrur really has no choice but to go.

Sharrkan whines over it, giving Masrur a tight hug and dragging out a long "Noooooooooooo" thinking that'll get him to stay home and keep him warm. As tempting as it is, Masrur ends up going to work anyway.

Sharrkan falls asleep on the couch, Morgianna coming home and poking him until he's awake. Sharrkan helps her do some homework, makes some food, and before too long Masrur walks back in with a tackle of excitement from his shorter, tan boyfriend.

The weekend goes by fast, Sharrkan getting his uniform and equipment for his club and not actually doing anything training wise. He and Alibaba and several other members do stay after and work out in the fitness room next door to the gym.

They lift weights and have a competition on who can run faster on the treadmill, Sharrkan winning by a long shot and laughing when Alibaba slips and falls off, which makes Sharrkan fall as well. Masrur eventually walks in, inquiring as to "what the fuck are [they] doing" and leaving once he's sure they won't do anything too stupid, like toss weights at each other.

A few hours go by, the normal amount of time clubs usually spend at school, and they leave. Morgianna makes comments on how sweaty and gross Alibaba is, and Masrur doing that same about Sharrkan. While at the crosswalk, however, someone calls out to Alibaba.

"Who's that?" Morgianna asks, clutching the blonde's arm tighter from the cold.

When Alibaba turns to look, he sees a tall man with long, dark dreads held up in a messy ponytail waving to him, "Ah, that's Cassim. I haven't seen him in a while," he looks back to Morgianna, "I'll call you later, alright?" he gives her a kiss and a tight hug before he walks to his friend.

"Hmmm," Sharrkan hums, "that guy looks funny. It must be his hair." The cross walk turns, and they start walking.

"Should you be saying that? White hair isn't exactly normal, you know." Masrur says.

Sharrkan grumbles, "Well at least I don't have a dumb lip ring."

"It's not dumb, I know you like it. Remember you were the one who dared me to get it in middle school." He taps Sharrkan's hips and tugs him over.

"It's dumb, but it looks good on you. How's that?" Sharrkan laughs.

Masrur just nods, saying nothing else. They arrive back home and Morgianna is the first to claim the shower. When she gets out, Sharrkan sprints in and stays in the shower for a good 25 minutes before Masrur decides he's just going to shower with him again tonight.

They come out and Morgianna is making some canned soup, she heads to the couch when done and makes a blanket nest to keep warm in and eats her soup while watching some shows on the T.V., which Sharrkan think are boring.

Masrur and Sharrkan make their own food, eating and watching the boring shows until they finish and decide that sleep is a good thing and sleep is always something you should do all the time.  
Sharrkan wakes up in the middle of the night with Masrur almost choking him with a tight hug, and Sharrkan has half a mind to start crying because his body _hurts_. He's not used to so much exercise in one day, even if he was fucking around.

He's so happy that there's only 2 ½ weeks left until winter break, and then he can just sleep all the time. Eventually Sharrkan falls back asleep, trying to get past the body ache from today's workout.

Over the week, Masrur feels like someone's been watching him, and he doesn't exactly like the feeling. On Thursday during lunch, Yamuraiha grabs him and pulls him away to confront him about the thing she asked him to do a while ago.

"Did you ask Sharrkan?" she hurriedly asks.

"Ask what?" he dumbly responds.

"About the thing!"

"What thing?"

"Oh my god." Yamu puts her face in her hands and looks back up, "If he would go back out with me or not!"

"Oh." Masrur makes a face and looks to the side, thinking _'I've gotta lie now, god damn'_, the red head looks back to her and leans down; "I was waiting because I think he _is_ seeing someone." '_Ok, that's not exactly a lie.' _Masrur thinks after saying that.

"W-what?! He is?" Yamu lowers her head and whines, "So that's what the nice outfit was actually for…" she makes a sad sound.

"Well," Masrur is thinking of a way to clear this up, sad Yamu is bad Yamu, "seeing someone as in more recently? I think maybe since a few days ago. He's been talkin' to this one girl a lot recently." He lies and hopes she believes him.

"Oh? Would it be bad if I ask who…?" she tries so hard not to sound like a creep.

"I asked, he wouldn't tell me her name. Said she had blond hair." Masrur shrugs.

Yamu moves back a little, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open in some cliché cartoon-ized form of surprise, "Y-you don't think it's Pisti, do you?"

"She's too obsessed with getting in Spartos' pants; I wouldn't worry too much about it being her."

"You never know, though." Yamu crosses her arms.

Masrur silently praises himself for making it through that mess without harm or tears, they go back to finish their lunch, and then classes resume.

Once school is over, Masrur makes it apparent he wants to do something with Sharrkan. The red head takes him to a movie after they finish their homework, they go out to eat, and when getting back home they snuggle in bed and kiss and talk about anything that comes to mind.

The next week is dreadful, having surprise tests and doing lab work, group work, and getting head starts on projects, and by the end of the week Sharrkan is too mentally exhausted to move off the couch or even go to club on Sunday.

The next three days before their Christmas break aren't so bad, now that teachers are done giving surprise tests and forcing group work. It's mostly working more on huge, important projects that will be completely forgotten about over break and then making you want to hit your head on a wall when school starts back up.

The first day of break is mainly Sharrkan being lazy and not wanting to move, Masrur going to work that day at a really early time, Morgianna sleeping in and texting Alibaba, and genuinely doing nothing special.  
Once Masrur gets home though, they three students watch a movie and huddle on the couch to keep warm. It doesn't ever snow much where they live, which Sharrkan likes, but it sure as hell gets cold, which Sharrkan greatly loathes. Keeping warm is his main priority, meaning never leaving Masrur side for any reason ever at all.


End file.
